Lucky Fred Wiki:Manual of Style
This Manual of Style v1.01 outlines a standard of clean, consistent formatting for articles on this wiki. The formatting described here is a guideline and can be overridden where circumstances warrant it. These guidelines will never be unerringly perfect for every situation. However, please try your best to keep to the advice outlined in this article so others may use your edits as an example when creating and editing their own articles. These are also treated as the Wiki's own Policy and Extended Rules. Naming Articles Characters Character names are either preferred or by character's full name. However, a name like Frederick Luckpuig or Frederick "Fred" Luckpuig will not be allowed or accepted due to the name getting longer. It would be better that the name would be simple (not simpler). *If the first name of a character has a shorter or nick name, then that would be the recommended name for an article. *If the name of character is like for example "Agent Brains (a.k.a Braianna Robeaux)" it would be left as an exception and be named by either of the two, due to the character's real name being unknown. *If the character's name is completely unknown, that includes having no nicknames or anything being related to another known character. Then it would automatically named Unidentified + detail. For example if there was a Protector who appeared without having a name then it should be named "Unidentified Protector #." **The number will be determined according to his/her debut. **If an unidentified character's name is revealed and renamed then the corresponding unidentified characters will have to be renamed as well with the same ranking based on their debut. Images Naming an image is also one thing, it should be specific (not too specific) or be named by preference. Especially being grouped together in a gallery. Every image should be named according to what article they belong and/or by a specific viewpoint to avoid a collision on naming images. For example, if the screenshot is an image of Fred playing frisbee from the second episode of the first season, then the name should be "S1 E2 Fred playing frisbee." *Images from a trusted source with a name that is surely that cannot collide with other images can be accepted, but if with doubt then reconsider renaming it. **Names in random characters are not allowed, if so uploaded to the wiki, then it shall be renamed to a more appropriate name as soon as possible, and that also includes with less specific named images. Videos Videos added here from sites like YouTube and vimeo, should retain the same title from where they uploaded. *If the video's title has characters has that is preventing the video from being uploaded to the wiki, then remove it as necessary. Uploading Images All of the Image file formats uploaded and added to any of the articles should be ".png" or ".PNG". Which has the highest quality of images than other formats such as ".jpg" *".gif" will be an exception, which is an animated image. Images with unwanted borders is not acceptable and must be cropped if necessary. Image must not be rotated or flipped either vertically or horizontally. If the video is a mirrored, then do so. Videos Any kind of video that is not against to this Wiki is allowed to be added. Unless: *If a video is added for personal use, then leave it to yourself. *If a video is fan-made, don't consider adding it to any of the articles of this wiki. *If a video is an episode of the series, don't add it to any page or article, if not under release of Imira Entertainment and/or its co-producers. Editing/Adding Images Fan-made, overcropped or edited photos are allowed only allowed on blog or user pages that includes his/her talk page and user sub-pages. Please note: Overcropped images are taken from bigger images that has only retained less than 50%. *The minimum and least acceptable cropped photo is that at least 80% of the original image should remain intact. Please note: This does not apply on images added on info-boxes such as characters, episodes, real people, objects, locations, games, music and book collection. Screenshots It is not recommended (but not forbidden) that a watermarked image is added to any of the articles. However even if low-quality, but still of use can be replaced by a better version. It is preferred by all people that the image has both cleanliness and neatness is also the top priority that would be appreciated the most. Note: Please don't add episode screenshots to the following pages: *Fred Luckpuig/Gallery *Agent Brains (a.k.a. Braianna Robeaux)/Gallery *Friday/Gallery One reason is that this are the main characters of the series (excluding Super Commander), that they always appear in every episode and most screenshots would include them, so I decreed that episode screenshots should not be added to the Gallery (sub)pages mentioned above. Talk page Please remember that once you posted or edited on a talk page don't even attempt of removing them. They shall be fully restored by another user, if that happens. *Unless it is in need of some fixes or corrections, then it's OK. *Even if the post is either harmful or not, it shall stay there forever. *For User Talk pages, if you're Talk page is getting bigger, then archive it if necessary.